The present invention relates generally to a system for automatically setting the film sensitivity in a camera, and more particularly to a system of the type in which a code corresponding to the film sensitivity is read through an electric signal terminal attached to a film patrone and which provides stable film sensitivity information during exposure control.
Among various methods for automating the operations of a camera, and as method of automatically setting the film sensitivity, there has been proposed a method in which an electric signal terminal is attached to a film patrone or package and the film sensitivity is read as a code signal and subjected to a calculation processing. In this case, plural electric contacts are provided on the camera side and connected to the terminal on the film patrone. But, as well known, the camera is provided with an auto focus mechanism, a shutter driving mechanism or a motor for sequence control, and it is likely that impact or vibration caused by the operation of these mechanisms will make the above electric contacts unstable and induce a change in information on the film sensitivity.
In the present invention, in view of the above-mentioned drawback, and, in order to provide stable information on the film sensitivity at least during exposure control, the information read from a film patrone is stored at a certain predetermined timing.